pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokeuman Rescue Troop
"Okay, okay, stop!" Xander struggled to get up. "I...didn't realize how rusty I've gotten. Oof. You win. Welcome to the PRT." ~Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans The Pokéuman Rescue Troop (often abriveviated as PRT) is a special group of Pokéumans who intercept Pokéxtinction trucks and or take Pokéumans to their respective base. They are also assigned missions that usually take place outside the base, such as gathering information, inflitrating a Pokéxtinction base, or simply patrolling the area. Members must go through years of training and attend special classes just to leave the base. Many PRT members use humanizing rings. Ranking PRT members all have a rank. Your rank increases by the number of missions completed. * Trainee - Pokéumans who have just joined the PRT and are still in training. They cannot be assigned any mission until their training is complete. * Rookie - PRT members who have completed their training start off as rookies. They cannot be assigned any missions that require them to the leave the base. * 2nd Class '- Rookies who have complete 20 "inside" missions move to 2nd Class. They are allowed to be assinged missions outside the base, such as patrolling or keeping guard. They cannot use a humanizing ring yet. * '''1st Class '- 2nd Class ranked members who can complete 50 missions are promoted to 1st Class. They allowed to be assigned much more difficult missions. They may be used as backup during rescues. They may be given a prototype humanizing ring. * 'Star Rescuer '- 1st Class ranked members who can sucessfully complete 80 missions can be promoted to Star Rescuer. Star Rescuers will be given a humanizing ring and will be allowed to rescue Pokéumans from trucks. * 'Star Infiltrator '- An alternative rank. You can be assigned this rank from 1st Class Rank. Star Inflitrators can be assigned missions that require infiltrating Pokéxtinction hideouts/information sites (not bases). * '''Juinor Elite - A Star Ranked member can be promoted as Juinor Elite if they can complete 100 missions. They can be assigned any kind of mission, but the diffculty is limited. * Elite - A Junior Elite Ranked will be promoted once they can sucessfully complete 150 missions. They will be assigned harder missions that require a high level of skill. Many PRT members stay on this rank. * Honorary Elite - Once a PRT member has sucessfully completed over 300 missions, they will be promoted Honorary Elite Rescue Troop. A member of this rank will be assinged any kind of mission. This is the one of the hardest ranks to achieve and any Pokéuman who can reach ths rank will be treated in high regard. * Commander - Every PRT has a commander who can assign missions to the others. Notable Members * Commander Sarman Cuczcoff the Escavalier * Reggie the Grovyle (Deceased) * Nathan the Pidgeot * Darren the Golurk * Amy the Jigglypuff * Ray the Staraptor * Ina the Flareon * Chris the Charizard (Deceased) * Jaxon the Cacturne * Lizzie the Kecleon * Samantha the Gothitelle * Curtis the Krokorok * Wallace the Ludicolo * Dave the Rhydon * Lenny the Sandshrew * Magic the Jigglypuff * Claire the Hypno (possibly deceased) * Max the Garchomp * Andrew the Blaziken * Jasper the Arcanine (dishonerobly expelled from the PRT) * Steven Smith *Jet the Buizel *Andy the Lucario *Josh the Weavile Trivia * In France, the PRT is called TSP (Troupe de Sauvetage Pokéumain). Category:PRT